The present invention relates generally to decks and more particularly to a deck plank having a tongue and a groove.
Wood is commonly used for decks. However, the use of wood for decks presents a number of problems. First, constant exposure to the elements can cause the wood to deteriorate over time. In order to prevent (or delay) this from happening, the wood must be treated with a wood preservative. Treating the wood can be a time consuming and messy process. Next, wood is frequently stained or painted to achieve a desired color, but the color can fade or chip and peel over time.
In addition, the dimensions of wood vary depending on the moisture content of the wood and the temperature. These variations can cause warping of the boards which can cause the surface of the deck to become uneven over time. Finally, when a tongue and groove arrangement of boards is used, if the head of the nail is not flush with the surface of the board, the next board will not fit against it properly, resulting in an uneven surface.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an improved tongue and groove joint. It would also be desirable to have a deck plank having improved dimensional stability and decreased maintenance. The deck plank should be easy to install. The design of the deck plank should ensure that the deck will be smooth and even when installed.